


Play Dead

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky pretends to be dead after a mission gone wrong, at first you think he’s really died, but some things don’t add up.  Why is Bucky pretending to be dead?





	Play Dead

You wiped the tears from your eyes, everyone around you crying softly as the pastor spoke. “We have lost a good man and an important part of the community today as we say goodbye to James Buchanan Barnes.”

You blocked out what he was saying and thought back to the mission that had gotten you and him in this position.

_“Bucky!” You cried out as you looked for your partner in crime. The building was filled with smoke and you could hardly breathe, the smoke causing your eyes to water. “Bucky where the hell are you?”_

_You weren’t going to leave without him. That was when you saw him coming through the smoke. “Y/N,” he called out._

_“Over here!” You met him halfway and he leaned heavily against you. “Are you okay?” You grew worried when you saw his breathing was labored._

_“‘m fine,” he mumbled. “Let’s get out of here.”_

_You and Bucky quickly made your way out of the building. You managed to get to the Quinjet where the others were waiting for you, Steve looking like he was ready to go rushing back inside to save the two of you. You collapsed against the seat and told Tony to go. When you looked up you saw Bucky slumped in his seat. “Buck?” You grew concerned and waved Bruce off. “Bucky?!”_

_He had gone deathly pale and you noticed the blood running down his side. He had been shot. “I’m okay,” he gave you a weak smile. “Promise.”_

_“The hell you are,” you yelled at him, you ignored the burning in your lungs as the tiredness in your bones as you grabbed a spare jacket someone had left of the seat and pressed it against his side. “Why didn’t you say anything?”_

_“Didn’t seem like a good time when we were fleeing the building is all,” he winced as he tried to laugh, but the gunshot wound became aggravated._

_Bruce gently nudged you out of the way and tried to look at Bucky’s wound. He was going to need blood and soon. Tony said that Helen was ready and waiting for when they got back to the compound. You held Bucky’s hand, his grip getting weaker with each passing second._

_Tears filled your eyes, “You gotta make it, Buck. Who am I gonna nag about leaving their mess all over the compound?”_

_He looked at you, “I’m sure Sam can fill that role.”_

_“Hey!” The member in question shouted with indignation._

_Tony landed the Quinjet and Bucky was quickly pulled out of your grasp as he was wheeled inside by Helen and her team. You waited outside the med bay pacing back and forth as you waited for any updates on how he was doing._

_Steve came out after four hours of waiting and said that he was gone. You collapsed into his arms and cried as Steve comforted you, he too was crying. The whole compound was somber that night._

Now you were standing in the funeral home, everyone around you talking softly and sniffling. But something was off. Steve didn’t seem as torn up as he should have been. You had heard the stories of how he was when he had lost Bucky the first time and then the second time. It had been hard on him. He had tried to drink himself into a drunken stupor.

You glanced at the casket that was open so people could see Bucky one last time. You walked over and looked around to make sure no one was nearby. You leaned in close and whispered, “I know you’re not dead, you little shit.”

He peeked one eye open, “Careful doll, you’ll blow my cover.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “I hate you.”

“Love you too, doll.” Then he closed his eyes and was silent once more.

You stormed over to Steve and tugged him by the arm. Once you were in the hall you said, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me he wasn’t dead?!”

Steve sighed, “How’d you figure it out?”

“You’re not more upset. Really Rogers, we need to work on your acting abilities. Now, why the hell is he pretending to be dead?”

Steve explained that Bucky had nearly died several times, but Helen had managed to save him. The mission still wasn’t complete and Bucky was going dark for a while so that he could take out the rest of the men that you all hadn’t managed to kill or capture when you had taken down their base. “He’ll be back,” Steve assured you. “Just once the mission is complete.”

So you pretended that your best friend was dead for several very long months until one day you were sitting outside enjoying the nice summer breeze when a shadow appeared in front of you. You looked up to see Bucky standing there with a cocky grin on his face, “Hey doll, did ya miss me?”

You grinned and shook your head, glad to have your friend back home with you.


End file.
